


sex hair

by winterheats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, featuring a disturbed johnny at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: the reason why jaehyun's hair was a disheveled yet attractive mess on 170517's nct night night.





	sex hair

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! this is my first nct fic i'm publishing as well as my first attempt, a weak one i might add, at writing smut so pls bear with me lmao
> 
> also this is all in lowercase bc i'm lazy and wanted to fic this so bad but i hope u still enjoy ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘

jaehyun was sitting comfortably on his bed, on his fifth rewatch of la la land this year before he would have to leave to the studio for night night, when honorary third member of the johnjae dorm room, walked in.

“hyung?” jaehyun said, surprised. doyoung was frozen in the doorway for a moment, until he closed the door behind him, locking it and began walking towards jaehyun at a rapid pace. jaehyun had an idea where this was going so he immediately shut his laptop and placed it on his side table.

as soon as jaehyun turned back from taking care of his laptop, doyoung already had his hands framed around jaehyun’s face. jaehyun leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around doyoung’s neck. 

trying hard not to break contact with jaehyun, doyoung managed to to settle himself onto jaehyun’s lap, both of his legs resting flat to the right side of jaehyun. 

as their tongues deepened the kiss, doyoung held the back of jaehyun’s head with his right hand and tilted the younger’s chin up with his left. in response, jaehyun began softly rubbing the back of doyoung’s neck with his left hand and slowly moving his other hand under doyoung’s shirt, feeling the softness of his torso. 

doyoung shivered under jaehyun’s touch. they hadn’t been able to be intimate like this in a while, which was part of the reason why doyoung abruptly came to jaehyun’s room to agressively make out with him.

it was cold that night in the dorm but being embraced in each other’s presence kept the young lovers warm. doyoung started moving his kisses down jaehyun’s neck and moved both his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

sensing that doyoung wanted to take things a step further, jaehyun broke away from doyoung for a bit and looked at him in the eyes for a hard second. within that one second, he took in the beauty in front of him that was doyoung.

“what?” doyoung asked, innocently blinking. 

“lay back,” jaehyun said. without hesitation, doyoung did what he was ordered to do, each foot now resting on the bed on the sides of jaehyun’s body. jaehyun proceeded to unbuckle doyoung’s belt then unbuttoning his jeans. he lowered the waistband of the jeans down to doyoung’s knees and moved his hand up and down the erection concealed under the sheet of fabric of doyoung’s underwear. doyoung felt his breath hitch. with only a thin layer of cotton separating his cock and jaehyun’s hand, doyoung could only feel himself getting harder, the blood rushing faster to his erection with every gentle rub. 

jaehyun then bent over and planted kisses up and down doyoung’s hard-on. wanting to arouse his hyung more, jaehyun hooked his fingers onto the waistband of doyoung’s briefs and lowered the article of clothing down to the older’s jeans. doyoung closed his eyes in preparation for what jaehyun was about to do. 

“hyung,” jaehyun said in a voice lower than his normal tone. he licked his hand then began to stroke doyoung lightly. after a couple strokes, jaehyun decided to put his mouth to work. he started by putting the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. with each suck, jaehyun took more of doyoung into his mouth. “hyung,” jaehyun breathed against the base of doyoung’s cock. 

“mmm,” doyoung responded.

jaehyun continued sucking while also making use of his hands by stroking him with one and massaging the older’s balls with the other. each lick, each suck, each stroke drove doyoung closer to his climax. if only jaehyun quickened his pace, doyoung could come any second now, which prompted him to take matters into his own hands, literally. he gripped jaehyun’s hair in his fingers, guiding the younger’s head to bob up and down on his dick to the speed of his liking. doyoung groaned as the pleasant feeling in his core intensified.

jaehyun caught on to what doyoung wanted. with each intake of doyoung, jaehyun would try to throat doyoung more and more. the feeling of his tip reaching the back of jaehyun’s throat was about to push doyoung over the edge.

“jaehyunah...i’m about to c-” doyoung was abruptly cut off when the sound of the door knob being twisted occured. 

“hey! why’s the door locked?” came a voice from outside.

doyoung and jaehyun’s head both looked towards the direction of the door, then at each other.

“jaehyun! we have to leave for night night! also, i can’t find my fedora to go with this outfit so i’m using one of your snapbacks!”

jaehyun’s jaw dropped. “fuck,” he grunted. he had gotten all caught up with doyoung and completely forgot about night night. 

“hyung, i have to get ready.” doyoung was still lying on his back, erection still sprung in the air.

“jaehyun, i was so close.”

jaehyun had started pulling doyoung’s underwear and jeans up to its original area on doyoung’s body then started getting ready himself. he was only wearing a black t-shirt and boxers before doyoung came in but because tonight’s radio broadcast was going to be viewed, he had to look a bit more put together. 

he also forgot that he and johnny had asked the stylists if they could just style themselves for the night so he didn’t have an outfit coordinated. too lazy to look for another shirt, jaehyun just took a flannel from his closet, put it over the shirt he was currently wearing and grabbed the first pair of pants he saw. not to mention his hair looked like a disheveled mess, making it completely obvious what he was doing in the room with doyoung. looking at himself in the mirror, jaehyun thought he looked a bit odd. the flannel was oversized and the pants, made of a lighter denim material, had wide leg holes. 

doyoung giggled behind jaehyun, “you look cute.” jaehyun turned around. he was about to kiss doyoung when the knocking on the door resumed.

“we gotta go! like now, jaehyun!”

“go,” doyoung said softly with a smile. jaehyun smiled at him quickly, grabbed his bag, some fancy dress shoes and went to go unlock the door. johnny was standing before jaehyun with an unamused face. as soon as he spotted doyoung in the room, johnny fell to his knees and dropped his head in his hands.

“please don’t tell me you two were doing what i think you were doing!”

jaehyun turned back to look at doyoung. he was waving back at him. “we’ll finish this once i get back.”

“excuse my french, but i think the fuck not you won’t!” johnny pulled jaehyun by the wrist and lead him out the door. 

doyoung smiled to himself before leaving to watch some tv in the living room to kill time waiting for jaehyun to get back.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes, i do wholeheartedly believe that johnny would own a fedora


End file.
